The present invention relates to a network node, switch, and network failure recovery method for recovering from a connection failure occurring between network nodes.
The government, public offices, local governments, companies and educational institutes manage a large amount of various kinds of data, and that data is managed by using relatively large-scale storage systems. A storage system has a disk array system. A disk array system is formed by arranging a large number of storage devices in arrays and provides storage areas having a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks) configuration to a host computer.
According to recent widespread use of SANs (Storage Area Networks), storage systems are being rapidly integrated. In a SAN environment having a complicated network topology where a plurality of storage systems are connected via switches to a plurality of host computers, an immediate response to a network failure is required.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-71196 discloses a method for controlling failure information in a storage system that can be connected to different kinds of networks.